skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Tol-Monter
Overview After several attempted invasions of Aelion were thwarted by the Great God Aeli, many Oceanides became stranded on Aelion, taking refuge in its peaceful oceans. Some of these beings have taken an interest in the aquatically inclined god Protheus, who has garnered a suspicious amount of influence among them, however, he has no real claim as their true leader. That title belongs to Tol-Monter, crowned leader of the Oceanides and the Great God of Olghul. Tol-Montor’s quest for power started with him challenging his father Tol-Gon’s right to rule. It was there in ritualistic combat that Tol-Monter defeated and then consumed his father, paving the way for complete control over the Oceanides. Following this coup and subsequent change in command, civil war broke out amongst the Oceanides which ended with Tol-Montor’s absolute rule over Olghul. Under his reign, the Oceanide civilization moved forward in the ways of science, culture, and magic which set in motion the expansion of their dominion throughout the universe. History Immortal ongs led the kingdoms of the sea creatures. Their rule traditionally lasted until a monarch tired or until one of their descendants became immortal. If the monarch grew tired he would find himself a worthy replacement at court and retire, but if a descendent proved immortal he would personally train them for the job. But with Tol-Monter things were different. His father Tol-Gon ruled a kingdom for several centuries, but he didn't want to find a replacement who was not one of his offspring. Unfortunately, many of Tol-Gon's descendants turned out not to be immortal. He verified this by personally killing them once they came of age. Frightened for his life, Tol-Monter ran away from his father's kingdom. Enraged by his son's behavior, the monarch sent a group of his personal guards to hunt him down. Tol-Monter was unable to defeat the guards. He was mortally wounded in the fight, but after his death, he came back to life. The strong young Ong that emerged was surprised to find a young female Naiad hunter next to him. She was not armed. Tol-Monter recognized her for he had often seen her with his older brother. There were even rumors that they were in a relationship together. That brother had been killed by his father just a few months before he'd ran away. The Naiad revealed the terrible truth to Tol-Monter. Two centuries before, Tol-Gon had discovered that the etheric body of a wounded immortal could be absorbed to make you stronger. The monarch concealed this knowledge from other ongs and began to meticulously accumulate his power. He killed his own sons and absorbed the etheric bodies of those that were in fact immortal. There was nothing they could do against such a powerful and experienced fighter. The Naiad told Tol-Monter how to absorb an immortal's body. She was eager to avenge Tol-Monter's brother's murder. Disappointment in Tol-Gon's rule had been brewing within his personal guard for a long time. The young Tol-Monter returned home and challenged his father to a fight. Tol-Gun laughed as he accepted the challenge, but right at the start of the fight a group of conspiring Naiads attacked the sly ruler from behind. The monarch had not expected such an attack, but he was strong enough to take on a whole squad of trained killers. The fight moved from the arena to the palace and then to the city streets. It was a punishing battle and there were very many losses, but the Naiads and Tol-Monter were finally able to defeat Tol-Gon. The young immortal absorbed his father's body in front of all the subjects who had observed the fight. Other immortal Ongs soon heard about this. An atmosphere in which nobody could trust anyone else was created. The possibility of absorbing etheric bodies filled some with dread, but it inspired others. A war, known in the history of the race as the Thousand-year War, broke out. Killing his father changed Tol-Monter. He became incredibly strong. He left his kingdom and got rid of anyone that got in his way. After absorbing the last of the immortal monarchs, Tol-Monter ended the Thousand-year War, became a great god and united the Oceanids. That all happened many centuries ago and as they developed the Oceanids learned that their world was not the only world. Moreover, the scientists and mages of the underwater world discovered that their home planet was in great danger: the star of Olghul, which was extremely hot and active become more intense. Tol-Monter managed to hold of the flaming plasma flowing into the ocean, but it was clear that the situation could not continue that way for long. Even the great god was not powerful enough to withstand the power of such a star. A solution was found: Tol-Monter came across a cosmic mole. Such creatures had the ability to open portals in space and roam from one star to another in search of food. Cosmic moles are unable to get too close to planets and have to literally feed on stardust and asteroids. They are intelligent in their own way. The great god of the Oceanids was able to establish contact with one of the moles and persuaded him to find and open a portal to another world. The suitable planet, which Tol-Monter called Arghul, was populated by Khelps - an intelligent amphibian race. The Khelps were very primitive and had some magic abilities. There were no immortal Khelps. Tol-Monter easily found a use for these creatures. It turned out that the Khelps, despite their primitiveness, were able to handle simple technology. In addition, they could easily survive on land and were able to obtain rare resources there. Tol-Monter was able to significantly expand his opportunities by gaining the faith of the Khelps. Their lives improved considerably with the great god and the population began to quickly multiply. The united civilizations now needed more space and Tol-Monter created several avatars and began to look for new water worlds. Category:Great God Category:Oceanides Category:Creatures